La verdad sobre mí
by NoPastLand
Summary: Vivimos en una sociedad repleta de estereotipos, Iván cansado de ello nos revela ciertas cosas sobre la realidad en su país... "No juzgues a un libro por su portada"


**-****Aclaraciones****-**  
>Ésta historia no es mía, yo sólo la acomode y le puse algunos detalles por así decirlo, le pertenece totalmente a AllegraIvanova :) (sestra... después de días, al fin tengo tu historia :D)<p>

**Declaimer:** Iván Braginski es parte del anime Hetalia el cual es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sólo ven el frío que me rodea…

Iván no lograba entender por que la gente lo estereotipaba como una mala nación, seguramente se debía a su forma de gobierno antigua pero él no tenía la culpa, Stalin ni siquiera era ruso. Las personas juzgan sin conocer, ellos no saben todo lo que su gente sufrió durante la unión soviética.

Sin embargo él aún conserva la esperanza de que algún día las cosas cambien. Sabe que la mayoría de los ciudadanos de otros países lo único que creen es que en Rusia todos están mal de la mente, que se andan matando unos a otros, pero ¡vamos! Eso ocurre en todos los países, a pesar del oscuro pasado que se tenga las cosas ya no son como solían ser. Tristemente nadie se toma la molestia de analizar más a fondo las cosas, sólo hasta que lo visitan es cuando las personas se percatan de que las cosas no son tan malas como creían.

Sus ciudadanos pueden parecer fríos y atemorizantes, pero que no te engañen las apariencias, si bien dicen "no juzgues a un libro por su portada" si miras en el interior verás la realidad, son personas como todas las demás, sólo que éstas tienen esa máscara de frialdad para evitar ser lastimadas. La calidez en sus corazones es capaz de eliminar el frío, sus atenciones te hacen sentir como en casa, sólo es cuestión de que te des la oportunidad de conocerlos.

Mucha gente al pensar en Rusia asimila de forma automática que los rusos odian a los estadounidenses, y permítanme decir que se equivocan, ese odio del pasado ya no está tan presente como antes, hay quienes aún sufren por incidentes como la Guerra fría no obstante ellos únicamente son unos resentidos pues su burbuja de perfección en la que vivían fue reventada y entonces fue cuando se enfrentaron a la realidad…

Vivir en un mundo así es muy difícil, ver como las otras naciones tiemblan o se asustan con al sola mención de su nombre, le hace sentir realmente mal aunque eso no es algo que pueda cambiarse de un día para otro, pues eliminar un estereotipo requiere de mucho tiempo e información.

* * *

><p>RUSIA POV<p>

- Sólo quiero saber si algún día las personas me verán con buenos ojos, ya que no puedo seguir con esto, cuando mis ciudadanos salen del país van felices a conocer el mundo pero cuando la gente nota que son rusos los problemas comienzan, puesto que algunas personas se alegran y otras suelen temerles – su habitual sonrisa no estaba en su pálido rostro.

- Deberé hacer algo para cambiar eso, lo más probable es que me tome años aunque por ahora no hay nada que hacer, ya lo he intentado todo, la gente seguirá creyendo que soy un sádico enfermo – la tristeza en sus palabras hacia el ambiente melancólico.

FIN RUSIA POV

* * *

><p>Al caminar por las calles de San Petersburgo puedes ver a los ciudadanos caminando con una actitud tranquila, muchos se sorprenderían pues todos son bastante comunes, sin importar los horrores que se sufrieron en el pasado a causa del egoísmo de un hombre.<p>

Otro detalle importante… el clima, sí, Rusia es uno de los países más fríos pero también tiene sus temporadas cálidas incluso en Siberia, en ocasiones la temperatura puede llegar a los 30º grados como en invierno a -60º.

…

- Quiero que se tomen la oportunidad de conocerme y se den cuenta que ¡no soy como creen!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Espero que les haya gustado como a mí~

**-Detalles de la autora original (AllegraIvanova)-**

:D Ésta historia surgió porque veo en los fic como toman a Rusia, bueno en algunos.

Pero les sugiero que no lo tomen como lo pintan en Hetalia, he convivido con rusos por más de 4 meses o tal vez más y eso me ha bastado, a veces hablábamos sobre la Unión soviética y después de ésta. Justo algún pensamiento lo tome de varios comentarios de mis maestros y algunos otros rusos que conocí... por que ahora vivo con una familia rusa y no tienen una idea de lo feo que sería para ellos ver como creen que es su país.

Es lo mismo que en Estados Unidos lo pintan como un pendej*, pero vamos que ahí si hay de donde sacar eso hahahahaha :3

*Stalin fue el máximo dirigente de la URSS, nació en Gori, cuando estaba el Imperio Ruso, pero aquí no lo toman como ruso pues Giorgia ya es otra onda :D


End file.
